


You can save me on this darkness

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Contest, Corqi, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, World of Ruin, long hair loqi, older!cor, older!loqi, unespected happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Si erano amati, in passato, sebbene nessuno dei due avesse mai avuto il coraggio di dire che era così. Avevano passato infinite notti insieme, nascosti dal mondo, incontrandosi come due banditi costretti a celarsi dal resto del mondo e c’erano state notti in cui il sesso non era stato sesso e i baci non erano stati solo istinto.[CorQi - Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo Facebook: The Writing Spell - - Gruppo di Scrittura EFP]





	You can save me on this darkness

Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo Facebook: The Writing Spell - - Gruppo di Scrittura EFP.

betata alla meglio, scusate

prompt: Lieto fine inaspettato. Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt: dopo la battaglia contro Cerbero Cor pensa di non farcela ma a salvarlo, con grossa sorpresa, è l'imperiale che ha sempre avuto un posto speciale nel suo cuore ormai raggrinzito dalla guerra.

parole: 1688

Dedicata a Princess Kurenei, perché è colpa sua se li shippo così tanto e perché l’idea di questa OS è uscita fuori anche grazie a lei, che mi ha dato una mano a partorirla <3

_You can save me on this darkness_

“Sembra che anche l’Immortale abbia i suoi limiti”.

Era stata l’ultima battaglia per davvero.

Glielo avevano detto tutti, nell’arco di quei dieci anni, che avrebbe dovuto smettere, che non era più un ragazzino e lui aveva sempre ignorato i loro moniti.

Monica gli aveva persino detto che malgrado il pericolo, malgrado il mondo allo scatafascio, avrebbe potuto vivere una sorta di pensione posato sugli allori, perché i giovani che si erano sempre immolati per combattere contro il male del mondo sembravano tutti degni di prendere il suo posto.

La verità era che non c’era alcuna verità in quel fatto.

Monica lo sapeva, ma parlava così per convincerlo a smettere, a fermarsi finché era in tempo, ma Cor Leonis - l’immortale, sapeva che sarebbe morto dentro, una volta messo al chiodo il suo distintivo di Guardia Reale.

Già, una Guardia Reale di un Principe, un Re sparito nel nulla.

Il mondo non aveva idea di quanto lui, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto e quei pochi che ne erano a conoscenza, stessero aspettando quel momento. Il momento del ritorno del Re, del prescelto, di colui il quale avrebbe potuto far splendere la luce, ancora una volta, ormai sparita da dieci lunghi anni.

E fu in quel momento, quando il suo Re aveva avuto più bisogno di lui, che si era buttato davanti al suo corpo per fargli da scudo, per essere utile ancora una volta, un’ultima volta.

Noctis era salvo, e lo era grazie a lui.

A differenza di ciò che non aveva potuto fare con Regis, ovvero evitargli quella morte così atroce, sta volta era riuscito a rendersi utile, a ricoprire con orgoglio il suo ruolo che aveva sempre amato così tanto.

“Ti ho deluso, Altezza”, gli disse, mentre il ragazzo lo aiutava ad alzarsi, prendendolo per le spalle, mentre i suoi compagni per rispetto si facevano da parte così che quella conversazione potesse essere più intima, visto che si trattava quasi sicuramente di un addio.

“No”, esordì Noctis, con un leggero sorriso, e fu fin troppo visibile la somiglianza con suo padre, che quasi Cor si commosse, “Non lo hai fatto”.

“E’ stato un onore per me aver avuto la possibilità di servire i due più bravi e coraggiosi Re che Lucis abbia mai avuto, Altezza”, si sentì di dire, arricciando le labbra per un attimo, solo per non lasciarsi andare all’emozione e piangere in preda ai ricordi.

Il Re lo guardò con uno sguardo colmo di orgoglio e, con una mano sulla sua spalla, forte e sicura, rispose: “Per me è un onore aver combattuto al tuo fianco, Generale”.

Cor Leonis annuì e, prima di chinare la testa per salutarlo e augurargli buona fortuna, disse, speranzoso che le sue parole potessero avverarsi: “Forse ci incontreremo ancora, Altezza… all’alba”, ma era certo che Noctis non ne avrebbe mai vista una, probabilmente ma ne sarebbe stato solo il guardiano, il risolutore.

Si allontanò, con fierezza, con il petto gonfio di orgoglio ma un dolore al petto lancinante e graffiante, come la lama di una spada.

Cercò di sembrare in buona salute finché non sparì dietro un angolo, dove si buttò di peso a terra, con la schiena contro il muro e, contraendo i muscoli del braccio, seppe di essere ferito a morte e che nemmeno lui, probabilmente, avrebbe più rivisto l’alba.

Si strinse la spalla ferita con la mano e percepì il tessuto della divisa pregno e umido di sangue che poi guardò gocciolargli dalle dita e alzò la testa verso l’alto, inerme, impossibilitato persino di alzarsi, aspettando di morire perché gli era rimasto solo quello.

Non aveva più importanza aspettare il sole, se il sole era il ragazzo tornato per salvarli tutti.

Chiuse gli occhi, sperando solo che la morte sarebbe stata clemente, che non lo prendesse con sé in modo troppo doloroso.

“Bene, bene, bene! Non è forse Cor l’Immortale, quello che vedo abbandonato a morire?”, chiese improvvisamente una voce, fin troppo familiare, che non sentiva da troppo, troppo tempo.

Cor abbassò la testa e, in piedi accanto a lui, c’era una figura con addosso un mantello e incappucciata, la quale il viso era coperto dall’ombra ma che avrebbe potuto riconoscere tra mille persone, tanto era stata fastidiosa e al tempo stesso necessaria la sua presenza nella sua vita.

“C-ci conosciamo?”, chiese, fingendo di non averlo riconosciuto, conscio di star sperperando energie inutilmente solo per appagare il suo desiderio di battibeccare almeno un’ultima volta.

“Dieci anni ti hanno rimbambito, Leonis. Dopotutto quanti anni hai, ora? una cinquantina?”, domandò quello, poi si chinò sulle ginocchia per constatare forse il suo stato di salute, “Sei ridotto maluccio, altro che Immortale”, bofonchiò e sebbene quella sembrava una battuta, non uscì fuori dalla sua bocca come tale.

Si abbassò il cappuccio, rivelando i capelli che erano stati sempre ordinati e ben tagliati, ora lunghi e raccolti in una frettolosa coda dalla quale uscivano delle ciocche disordinate. I lineamente delicati erano ancora tali, ma c’era qualcosa di più adulto nel suo viso anche se dieci anni erano passati quasi inosservati cambiando troppo poco la sua fisionomia e poi gli occhi, da sempre freddi come il ghiaccio, ora sembravano illuminati da una luce diversa, quasi di speranza alla quale Cor, per qualche ragione, decise di aggrapparsi.

“Loqi”, mormorò, e il ragazzo lo guardò per un attimo spiazzato forse dal fatto che lo avesse chiamato per nome e Cor sapeva che quella cosa non succedeva da troppo tempo.

“Beh, almeno ti ricordi ancora di me, o almeno del ruolo che ho avuto nella tua vita, Cor”, disse, un po’ stizzito, ma sembrava decisamente poco incline a discutere.

Prese una benda da una borsa e ci versò sopra una pozione, dopodiché la posò sulla sua ferita e l’Immortale urlò, stringendo subito i denti per costringersi a tacere.

“Fa un male cane, ma meglio questo che dover raccogliere il tuo cadavere, non credi?”, gli chiese Loqi, gli occhi stretti, ridotti a due fessure, come se non riuscisse a vederlo soffrire così, come se stesse provando lo stesso.

“N-non sei più tornato a Niflheim?”, chiese lui, quando il bruciore fu più sopportabile.

“Dopo averti detto che sarei tornato a casa, ci sono andato. Indovina? Sono l’ultimo Imperiale rimasto, non ho più nessuno e devo ringraziare il tuo dannato Re, per questo”, bofonchiò ma si vedeva che non ce l’aveva davvero con loro, poi sospirò. “Ho passato giorni interi a chiedermi cosa accidenti stessi vivendo a fare in un posto dove non era più richiesto il mio contributo e poi ho iniziato a salvare gente a caso, in giro, mentre me ne tornavo indietro e ne ho fatto un mestiere, in pratica”, spiegò, imbarazzato, col suo solito tono inacidito, come se ogni cosa al mondo fosse fatta per infastidirlo, come se fare quella confessione potesse rovinare una reputazione inesistente.

“E’ una cosa molto nobile”, ammise Cor, con un sorrisetto, che non riuscì a trattenere di fronte a quello sguardo.

“Non dire cazzate, Immortale. Magari ora la cosa mi rende un minimo orgoglioso, ma continuo a salvare la gente senza che possano vedermi in faccia. Sono ancora legato alle mie origini e non le rinnego, ma ammetto che questa gente non c’entra niente e che io voglio aiutarla, come ora sto aiutando te, anche se non dovrei farlo. Dovrei lasciarti morire”.

“E il motivo? Perché sono la tua nemesi, come decantavi tanti anni fa?”.

“No, per non avermi fermato, quando ti ho detto che sarei tornato a casa e che non volevo più vederti perché mi distraevi dai miei obiettivi”, disse ancora Loqi, senza guardarlo, premendo più forte la stoffa impregnata contro la sua ferita, facendogli male e Cor sappe che quella era stata una specie di vendetta personale, infilata a caso in un salvataggio in extremis.

“Eri solo un ragazzo giovane troppo affascinato dalla guerra”, cercò di giustificarlo e lui scosse la testa.

“Ero stupido e le cose sono cambiate poco, ma almeno adesso so cosa è giusto”, gli rispose, poi sospirò e gli lasciò il braccio per riporre la garza e la pozione. “Ora dovresti poterti alzare, finirò di medicarti dentro al quartier generale, sempre che gli altri mi facciano entrare”.

“Se glielo dico io, lo faranno”, rispose Cor, poi si alzò con fatica e Loqi lo aiutò e l’Immortale gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle per farsi portare.

il Generale di Brigata di Niflheim era sempre stato di statura piccola, ma aveva una grande resistenza che Cor aveva sempre ammesso di apprezzare.

Si erano amati, in passato, sebbene nessuno dei due avesse mai avuto il coraggio di dire che era così. Avevano passato infinite notti insieme, nascosti dal mondo, incontrandosi come due banditi costretti a celarsi dal resto del mondo e c’erano state notti in cui il sesso non era stato sesso e i baci non erano stati solo istinto.

Cor lo sapeva, perché quegli occhi sempre freddi, con lui erano stati anche dolci e brillanti e sebbene avrebbe voluto dirglielo, non lo aveva mai fatto.

“Guarda”, esordì Loqi, improvvisamente, mentre il cielo cominciava a sfumare leggermente di celeste, proprio all’orizzonte, “Il cielo sta cambiando”.

Il suo tono di voce fu quasi carico di emozione; così forte che nemmeno un tipo come lui riuscì a trattenere.

Cor si lasciò andare ad un sorriso e, mentre si erano fermati per ammirare quel manto scuro che pian piano rivelava il giorno dopo dieci lunghi anni, gli prese la mano.

“Certe cose tornano inaspettatamente”, commentò, semplicemente.

Loqi Tummelt lo guardò leggermente spiazzato, il viso sporco di polvere fu attraversato da uno sbuffo divertito e arrogante che gli era mancato troppo.

“Non sono tornato per te”, mentì e Cor lo sapeva per certo, “Ma voglio starti accanto, adesso. Dopotutto sei vecchio, un infarto per la sorpresa potrebbe esserti fatale”.

L’immortale ignorò quella brutta battuta sulla sua età e, chinandosi sul suo viso, gli lasciò un leggero bacio sulla bocca che fu Loqi a voler approfondire, posandogli una delicata mano su una guancia.

Quando si staccarono, si guardarono sorridendo, poi Cor gli baciò la fronte prima di stringergli un braccio intorno alle spalle, per ammirare insieme un nuovo mondo che sorgeva ancora più luminoso.

Fine


End file.
